No Standby
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke gets jealous whenever he sees Souji talking to an ex-girlfriend.


**No Standby**

* * *

"I'm really sorry Souji."

There had been a long silence, almost painfully tense as they had left the shopping area and gotten back into the car to return to Souji's apartment.

Initially the trip had been going quite well. Yosuke had come to visit to not only spend time with his best friend but to also see the campus that they were both interested in going to. They'd both been accepted, so it was all just a matter of liking it enough to commit to spending four years there.

The day had been devoted to relaxing since they had already taken a tour of the campus the day beforehand. Yosuke was going to stay for the rest of the week since it was summertime anyways, and he hadn't been to the city properly in quite a while. Most of what they had been talking about throughout the day had been focused on how they would probably go with that college, what sort of living arrangements they could have, and how Souji was going to be sure to visit Inaba again within the next few weeks.

It had always been hard being apart from his best friend for such great lengths of time. Yosuke could never fall into that crazy yet controlled vibe that he always had with their former leader. No one could replace him. So whenever he finally got the opportunity to come and visit, he was shocked to see how much he really had missed him. The tears that had formed in his eyes made him feel like such a girl, but he got over it, especially when they ended up hugging at the train station.

It was weird, how much Yosuke had felt a rush of hidden emotions in that instance. It made him smile a little wider and laugh a little louder. Something about Souji had always done that, it always emitted a spark within him. But it never actually started to focus into the _true_ reason why Souji did those things to him until they had a conversation a few days later.

That few days later was today.

They'd been walking around the shops, Souji pointing out and letting Yosuke go into a few of his favorite ones. It had been pretty laid back, well; it was until Souji ran into a girl that was apparently one of his ex-girlfriends.

There were a lot of questions in Yosuke's mind as he watched the interaction between them. Strangely, it wasn't awkward at all. Of course, Souji was such a universal person that Yosuke could never imagine even an ex-girlfriend hating or disliking such a nice, genuine guy.

Peering through the racks of clothes, he could see how she would still touch his arm. They were smiling, staring at each other almost like they had never broken up in the first place.

Who was this girl? Souji had never mentioned her before.

Sure Yosuke knew that he was pretty popular with women no matter how young or old, but it made him start to question just how far back this girlfriend had been in Souji's life. Was she recent? Was she before Souji had come to Inaba? If she was recent, Yosuke wondered if maybe he had only gotten a girlfriend because he felt like something was lacking.

Yosuke hadn't even thought to go about looking for a girlfriend. Not so much because of what happened to Saki, but because he never felt the actual want to anymore.

He'd been content after Souji came into his life and changed…well pretty much everything.

It'd given him a new outlook on everything, including himself. It made him want to work harder, to improve his academics, and he did so enough so that they could now go to the same college together.

Standing there, secretly staring and trying to eavesdrop, Yosuke felt a weight in his stomach that he hated. He didn't want to actually admit to himself that he might have a hint of jealousy stabbing at him, but it was there. As much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't want to think of Souji finding someone to replace him.

Even if a girlfriend was a completely different scenario to a best friend, to Yosuke they were too closely aligned. That would mean that he'd lose all the special time he got with Souji, whether it be hanging out or just talking on the phone. He didn't like that idea. He doubted he ever would.

"Who was that?"

Souji looked a little surprised at the sudden question that was thrown at him as soon as he approached his best friend again.

"Uh…that was just an ex-girlfriend."

"I figured that much." Yosuke could hear how…almost hostile his voice was. He didn't want it to be, but the tone wouldn't stop attaching itself to his words. "Was she recent?"

"I dated her briefly after I came back from Inaba."

The door chimed as they left the shop. Souji was still a bit unsure of why he was being questioned with such tension. There was a long pause as Yosuke let the works sink in.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Souji looked as if he was caught off-guard. Physically stopping mid-step, he stared at Yosuke as he had moved to the street corner, staring straight ahead to keep his gaze hidden.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because we're partners, I thought we told each other everything." Yosuke rebutted hastily, his hands shifting more into his jacket pockets as he spoke firmly.

"Normally we would. But I don't like the tone you have right now."

They stood at a standoff for a few minutes. Yosuke remained silent, not even really thinking as he was too thrown off by the statement. He'd let his strange wave of jealousy take too much control of the conversation, and he wasn't sure how to regain control just yet so he settled for being quiet.

"I think we should head back."

The suggestion came from the uneasiness that had randomly cropped up. Souji began walking again, taking to being a few steps ahead as he began the path back to the parking garage where his car was.

The strangeness became more evident as they weren't walking alongside one another as they always had before. This was the first time their strides were off-beat, and it just a few steps in was already affecting Yosuke. He stared at Souji's back, not liking how he couldn't see his face. Even if he could, he was sure it was just a blank expression. Souji had always been a master at hiding his real feelings. The only time the mold had been broken was that one night in December when Nanako ended up in the hospital.

Moving into the half-way empty parking garage, their footsteps echoed, the silver car parked in front of one of the walls, at the very end. The soft sound of the car unlocking was heard, and as Yosuke moved to get into the front seat, he realized how much he hated the aftermath of whatever that had been earlier.

Sliding into the front seat, he closed the door, watching as the other did the same before the car was started. Just as Souji went to reach to put the car into reverse, Yosuke broke through the silence.

"I'm really sorry Souji."

Souji let his hand fall back at his side. He always knew that whenever Yosuke had used his real name instead of partner that he was serious.

"I don't know why I got like that."

"Are you sure?"

Yosuke looked over to meet grey eyes. "I really don't know. I saw you talking with her, and I guess it made me mad in a way, maybe jealous even."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Because girlfriends can take up a lot of time, and it might've messed up our friendship and stuff." Yosuke mumbled out half-heartedly, sighing at how lame he sounded.

Souji smiled, almost laughing as he leaned onto his side more, facing towards Yosuke.

"If you're thinking I'd replace you that easily then you're being stupid."

"I'm always stupid." Yosuke muttered, letting his tone become a little lighter as well as he turned, leaning in somewhat to see all of Souji's expression.

"Not always. You just have your moments." Souji moved a hand up to knock Yosuke on the side of his head softly. "Just remember that no one can replace you, all right?"

Yosuke nodded, unable to stop the weird smile forming on his lips. As he blinked once, it was only then that he realized how much they had been leaning in to focus on one another. The hand that had hit the side of his head lowered a little, but it gradually opened to have a palm run into his hair. Before he knew it, they had mutually leaned in, a sudden kiss developing between them.

There was a quick jerk back by both of them. Yosuke swallowed dryly, the sound of Souji's sharp inhale and exhale following that. Barely registering a quick stare, it was after that when Yosuke was pushed back against the seat, Souji climbing over and clicking the seat to fall back completely.

Their lips met again, moving more prominently than before. The kisses dragged out, subtle sounds playing out between them only urging each other on to starting letting hands roam and hips press together in various instances.

Souji pushed a hand up the black band shirt Yosuke was wearing, letting his fingertips trace over the warm skin, and reaching a nipple to circle over. The rough inhale that came from Yosuke made Souji only repeat the same maneuver on the other, moving his tongue into the kiss as Yosuke had slid his hand down to cup at the other's crotch.

The concentration Souji had was disrupted as he could feel his forming hardness only being teased further. He couldn't help but to push against the hand, exhaling roughly over Yosuke's lips as he felt a pair of hands suddenly undoing his pants, unzipping them to feel that same hand pull out the erection.

Yosuke ran his hand over the dick he had grasped onto, letting his fingers slide slowly only to enclose his hand around it entirely and start a pace that made Souji buck into his hand. Staring up at him, he felt those grey eyes staring at him, only at him. It made Yosuke feel so turned on, the entire thing was more than a turn on, and he wanted nothing more than to give Souji every little thing that he ever needed.

Deciding to take it a step further, Yosuke shifted, forcing Souji to lay down instead as he shifted down onto the floorboard, kneeling over enough to let his tongue lick at the tip that was dampened slightly before taking as much as he could into his mouth before anything could be said by the other.

"_F-Fuck Yosuke_…"

Hearing that alone made Yosuke moan. He'd never heard Souji curse, not on a regular basis at least. The few times had been in dire moments during the investigation a few years ago, but otherwise, Souji never said anything of the sort. To hear it now though, made him suck a bit harder, and move his mouth a little faster.

To say he had never had a wet dream or two about his best friend would have been false in Yosuke's case. Of course, the same had to be said for Souji now too.

There had been a long time after the investigation that Souji had been unable to shake the way he'd grown to feel for the person who became his best friend during that years' time. Whenever he came back to the city, he dated once, and ended it shortly after it started at realizing that he could think of no one but Yosuke the entire time.

Yosuke felt a hand in his hair, his mouth relaxing a bit more now as he grew used to the movements. He could feel the hips jerking up, choking slightly at first, but setting his mind on how much he wanted to make Souji finish. It'd been a lingering question, secret desire, to know just how Souji would've looked and sounded when he was being sucked off or touched.

Of course, to have Souji do the same for him and even more was what Yosuke really wanted to have happen. But as he pushed his mouth, sucking roughly and licking now and again, he could sense how close the other was as the hand in his hair tense a little.

"Yosuke…I'm gonna…"

The sudden pushing of hips upward made Yosuke force his hands onto them to keep them pinned down as he felt the warmth press into his mouth, the taste on his tongue making him swallow quickly, choking a little as he let his tongue flick at the tip to have more cum release.

Souji groaned, moaning out the same name once again as he had stared downward the entire time.

There was nothing heard but the sound of uneasy breathing as Yosuke moved his mouth away, wiping stray bits of saliva from his lips as he began to lean up and crawl onto the seat again. He barely made it halfway before he was forced back into his original position.

Souji towered over him, a different gleam in his eyes. The lust was still fueling him, making him lean down, biting at the fair skin neck that was too tempting to him on more than one occasion. Yosuke moved his hands up, clutching at the other's back, fingers nearly digging into the skin just as teeth began to dig into the side of his neck.

"Ah-Ah Souji…"

With a harsh sucking and lick of his tongue, Souji breathed out in a rough whisper as he had formed a rather dark mark in mere seconds. "I never even touched her."

Yosuke felt hands drag down his body, reaching his pants to undo them as he then felt a hand push down inside. Feeling the warmth from a hand run over his erection, he gasped from how rough the friction was. Souji had always been gentle from what he had seen in his interactions with anyone. To have him like this, well, it was enough to make Yosuke already feel so close to finishing.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after I left."

"M-Me too…so much…god you were always on my mind…" Yosuke could barely think to speak coherently as he moaned uneasily, gripping more onto the one above him as he felt that hand stroking over him. Just a hand alone had him nearly whimpering, or maybe it was because it just Souji's hand. God he really was good with his hands.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about tying you up and just _fucking_ you over and over again until you're screaming my name constantly…"

Yosuke whimpered at the thought, completely aroused by how 100% different this side of Souji was compared to how he had always seen him. It'd always been a hope that if anything ever transpired into more than just a dream, that Souji would act like this.

The thought of being tied up, probably bent over and just dragged forward into rough thrusts of fucking made Yosuke push his hips up, feeling the hand coated with traces of pre-cum barely reaching the hilt of himself a few more times before Yosuke threw his head back, moaning out the other's name loudly as he felt himself release in heightened waves of pleasure all over Souji's hand.

All Yosuke could keep saying, repeating was _Souji_ as he leaned his head up, already feeling how lips were pressing over his own again. They'd barely managed to break apart as they heard a car alarm going off nearby.

Leaning up, they started to recompose themselves, and as Souji returned to the front seat and was in the process of wiping his hand off on a napkin that had been lying in the back seat, he looked over at Yosuke.

"Well since that was resolved, where to now?"

Yosuke's voice was a little lower, almost husky as his throat was a little dry from yelling so much.

"How about…we go home and you show me just what you meant by tying me up."

Souji backed out of the parking space so fast that it left skid marks on the ground.

_~ fin._


End file.
